


Confession

by Stuffnut



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffnut/pseuds/Stuffnut
Summary: Rayla and Callum explore new feelings.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic, or any thing really.

He wasn't sure when it happened. How long had he felt this way? It wasn't some sudden revelation, but a gradual realization. And now it's grown so greatly that he can't even look at her without wanting to shout it to the sky. So he doesn't. He can't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She wasn't sure how it happened. Seeing him in that state triggered something in her. She thought he was dying and it was the most pain she had ever felt. All the scars from her years of training couldn't compare to...that. It came as a sudden revelation. But now it's grown so greatly that she can't even look at him without wanting to shout it to the moon. So she doesn't. She can't.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It went on like this, them averting their gaze from each other, for what felt like a month but was probably just a couple of days. They would have probably both been concerned about the intentional avoidance if either had noticed. But how could they have?

"It's getting dark. We should probably set up camp soon." Rayla said making sure to keep her eyes looking foward.

"Yeah." Callum hadn't been saying much lately. This Rayla had noticed. How could she not have?

"Are you feeling alright?" She let her guard slip for a second and peered over at her traveling companion. She instantly regretted it and turned to look at ANYTHING else. Those green eyes as vibrant as any forest in Xadia. They remind her of home.

"What!?" He sputtered. "Where's this coming from?" He tried so hard not to look at her, but failed. He instantly regretted it and focused on the ground in front of his feet. Those eyes the color of lilacs, his mothers favorite flower. They remind him of home.

"You've been really quiet lately. Usually you're so annoying." She teased, but there's a softness in her voice.

"You're one to talk." He attempted to tease her back, but it came out more harshly than intended. "S-sorry..." He quickly backpedaled.

She rolled her eyes. "Anywayyyyyy. What's up? Why so quiet?"

Uh oh. Callum paniced internally. 'What do I say!? What do I say!?' "I've just been thinking about Ez. I hope Corvus is keeping safe." The best lies have an element of truth.

"Are you kidding? This is Ez we're talking about. If anything he's the one looking out for Corvus." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just...I've never been apart from him for this long. I've always been there to look out for him. It feels weird not knowing where he is or what he's up to."

"Don't worry. He's a smart kid, he can handle himself." She reassured. "Plus he can speak to banthers. No one's going to mess with a kid who's friends with a banther."

He laughed "True."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once they've gotten the fire going Zym curls up next to it and sleeps.

Rayla's off foraging for food.

Callum is deep in focus on his latest drawing. The same subject as his last twenty drawings. He finally feels like he's gotten the hang of drawing four fingers instead of five. He doesn't even notice when his muse returns. Arms full of fruits and herbs.

"Whatcha drawin'?" Her voice startles him and he snaps the book closed without thinking. 'Odd' She thinks.

"O-oh. Uh, just, you know, the scenery." He lies.

"Can I see?"

'Oh no! How do I get out of this one?' Panic again rises in his chest. "No." Again it comes out more harshly then intended. "I-I mean, it's not finished."

"Oh." A pang of disappointment in her voice. She won't pry, but she'd be lying if she said it doesn't hurt a little.

Callum notices and feels like a jerk. "I'm sorry. I lied. I-I wasn't drawing the scenery..."

Before she can even react Callum is opening the sketchbook to the page he left off on. He practically shoves the page in her face, while staring sheepishly at the ground. His features turning the color of Moonberry juice.

She isn't prepared for the the image in front of her. Is this...her? Is this how he sees her or is she really this pretty? Which of these two scenarios is more embarrassing? Why is it so hot all of a sudden? "D-do I really look like this?"

"Is it really that bad? I'm sorry."

"Bad!? It's...amazing."

His heart explodes. He is sure that he just died. He is now dead and will just have to deal with it. "T-thank you." His voice shaky.

"But you could've asked if you wanted to draw me." She's teasing, but Callum doesn't catch it.

"Sorry! I knew that I shouldn't, but I just couldn't stop. You're so pretty." He doesn't mean to say that last part out loud.

Her heart explodes. She is sure that she just died. She is now dead and will just have to deal with it. "I-I'm what!?" She nearly shouts.

Callum shrinks in on himself. He wants nothing more than to find a nice hole to crawl into and die. "What did I just say?" He mumbles, convinced that he couldn't have said what he thought he just said.

"You said that I'm 'so pretty.'" She tries to sound playful, but comes off a bit sultry.

"Oh." The flush in his skin vanishes and now he's as pale as the Moon itself.

"Y-you know..." She can't seem to stop what's about to exit her mouth. No matter how much she wants to. And oh does she want to. "You're kinda cute yourself."

Neither of them knows exactly why, but apparently this is the last straw. They both turn to look at each other. Gazing deeply into each others eyes. The world around them vanishes. It's just the two of them in an empty void. They both gather all of their strength and take a deep breath. And then they both shout it in unison...


End file.
